Happy Discovery
by ninjanums
Summary: Ginny fonds something out. Part 15 in the 'Happy' Series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: So here's another.....**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.**

Ginny sat down on the edge of the bathtub, sitting for a few moments before standing up again and pacing. She'd been doing it on and off for the past fifteen minutes.

She knew that the test would be complete, that if she looked at the little stick that was sat on top of the toilet she'd know for sure.

She wasn't even sure why she was using one of the muggle tests in the first place. But when she had confided her worries to Hermione, she had disappeared and then come back ten minutes later with a little paper bag. Handing it to her she had hugged her sister- in-law and wished her luck. Ginny had debated using it and wondered whether to just go and get one of the magical tests that she would have normally opted for. Or just to wait. She knew she was three weeks late but she was under a lot of stress and had been putting it down to that.

"Come on." She said to herself.

She wasn't sure why she was so nervous. Her and Harry had been talking about getting a bigger place and starting a family, so, if it was positive it would be great. And if it wasn't, it wouldn't be the end of the world, there was plenty of time.

Steeling herself up she walked across the bathroom to the toilet. Taking a deep breath she picked up the test.

She put it back down again without looking at it.

"Stop being an idiot." She scolded herself.

She picked it up and stared at it unable to believe what she was seeing.

She checked the instruction leaflet that was spread out on top of the sink.

It was positive.

She was pregnant.

She was going to be a mother.

She couldn't believe it.

She looked at it again and smiled, subconsciously touching her stomach.

Harry will be home soon. She thought.

* * *

"Gin?" Ginny heard Harry calling her from somewhere in he house.

She was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches to the food she was making.

"I'm in the kitchen." She called back.

"Hi." Harry said coming to join her in the kitchen and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey." She said.

"You cooking?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"No I'm building a time machine. What do you think I'm doing? I'm cooking a nice meal for us."

"Should I be worried?" Harry asked making a face at her. Earning himself a slap on the arm from his wife.

"Hey! I'm a lot better than I used to be." She said turning around and returning her attention to the stove.

"Yeah you had a good teacher." Harry said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"I've got something for you as well." Ginny said leaning back into him.

"Really? What is it?" Her asked letting go of her.

"Stir this and I'll go get it for you." She said handing him the spoon she was holding, she went into one of the cupboards. And pulled out a small bag and a small thin box.

"This one first." She said handing him the bag.

Harry took the bag from her and from it pulled what appeared to be a small set of quidditch robes.

"Thanks Gin, but I think they might be a bit small." Harry said looking at them.

"I must have brought the wrong size. Silly me." Ginny said smiling.

"We could always put them on the cat." Harry said smiling back

Smiling Ginny said "There'll be no need to dress up Sparky. Open this." She handed him the box.

He opened it and looked at the used pregnancy test it contained.

"Is this what I think it is?" He asked her.

"If you think it's a pregnancy test, then yes." She said.

"Is it positive?" He asked a smile starting to form on his face.

Ginny nodded.

"You're pregnant?" He asked.

Ginny nodded again.

"We're having a baby?"

Ginny nodded.

"So the robes aren't for me."

"No you muppet. I think you're a bit big for them don't you?"

"I'm going to be a Dad." He said almost unable to believe it.

"Yes you are Harry Potter, yes you are." Ginny said as Harry wrapped his arms around her and spun her round overjoyed.

**A/n: If you liked, reveiw. x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Part deux.**

"'_Holyhead Harpies chaser Ginny Potter sparked pregnancy rumours today as it was announced that she would be taking a break from her quidditch career, therefore not participating in the up coming quidditch season._

"_Potter, 22, who married Infamous Auror Harry Potter, 23, in an intimate ceremony in June, has played chaser for the world famous all female team for the past three seasons......'_

"Yada yada. Gets a bit boring from there. You know the usual, my life, your life etcetera."

Ginny put the paper down taking a sip of her tea.

It had been six weeks since Ginny had found out that she was pregnant with their first child. They had decided to wait for the all clear from the healer before telling anyone- not even Ron and Hermione knew. Though it was getting tough for Ginny to keep it from Hermione seeing as she was the one who had brought the pregnancy test and had been giving Ginny strange looks whenever she saw her.

"But Harry, what are we going to do? Mum's going to be besides herself if she reads this. We should have told them before I said I wanted to take a break."

"Gin we wanted to wait before telling everyone until you've seen the healer and we know everything's ok, and you couldn't really carry on playing being pregnant. Molly will understand that." Harry said reaching across the table and putting his hand on hers.

"I know Harry but I feel bad. The whole of the wizarding world knows I'm pregnant before my parents do. It shouldn't be like that."

"I know Gin. But it's only rumours. They don't know for sure."

"But Harry...."

"They know what the prophet's like when it comes to me and you, they'll take it with a pinch of salt. It'll all be alright, promise." Giving her hand a light squeeze.

Ginny nodded giving his hand a squeeze in return.

* * *

"There was a thing in the Prophet about you and Ginny today." Ron said casually to Harry as they both tried to work through a pile of paperwork in their shared office at the Ministry.

"Really?" Harry asked in mock curiosity.

"Yeah, something about Ginny taking a break from quidditch. But that's must be rubbish because Gin would never do that without a reason, she loves quidditch almost as much as she loves you."

"I- what? Why would she do that?" Harry said.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Ron said staring intently at Harry from across the desks. "And why wouldn't she have told us? I mean that's pretty big news, the two of you would have said something right?"

"'Course we would've." Harry said avoiding making eye contact with Ron.

"And do you know the reason that the Prophet is giving as to why Ginny's taking a break?"

"No. why?" Harry asked.

"Because she's pregnant!" Ron exclaimed.

"What?" Harry asked in mock shock.

"Yeah that's what I said when I read it. I mean that is _huuuuggggge _news. My sister and my best mate are having a baby. They would have said something surely. Would have told us." Ron said.

"Of course we would have Ron. Come on what was the last big secret that we kept from you?" Harry said smiling at his best friend.

"Hmmm let me think..... How about the fact that you were dating my little sister again. That was a pretty big one." Ron said his paperwork forgotten now.

"Yeah that was. But you know why we did tha and you know that we wouldn't keep anything huge from you now, right?"

"Yeah, maybe. So all the stuff in the Prophet this morning was rubbish then? All made up?"

"Yeah." Harry said non-committally, avoiding looking at Ron.

"Ok." Ron said, going back to his paperwork, placated for now.

* * *

"Thanks." Hermione said as Ginny handed her the cup and took a seat on the opposite end of the sofa. "You know I read the strangest thing this morning."

"Really? What was that?" Ginny asked her taking a sip of her hot tea.

"That Ginny Potter was taking a break from quidditch next season. Now forgive me if I'm wrong but she happens to love quidditch and has been training hard for the past few months for the upcoming season, which happens to start in a couple of weeks. So why pull out at the last minute?"

"Hermione-" Ginny tried to cut in.

"And then I thought, I brought Ginny Potter a pregnancy test about over a month ago and like the paper said, the only thing that would make her take a break is probably pregnancy. I mean this is the woman who put her honeymoon off for a week because the Harpies had a friendly against the Tornadoes and she didn't want to miss it!"

"Hermione, I-" Ginny tried again.

"Ginny. You _are _pregnant aren't you? The test was positive?"She said putting her coffee mug down on the table and reaching across to hold Ginnys hand.

"Hermione-" Ginny started.

"Ginny don't lie to me." Hermione said sternly.

"Ok," Ginny said with a sigh. "Yes. Yes I am pregnant. Nearly three months. I've got an appointment next week with a healer to make sure things are all alright. We were going to wait until after then to make any sort of formal announcement, even to you guys. We just wanted to be sure. But now I think that we're going to do it at lunch on Sunday, and I just hope that I can avoid Mum until then."

"Ginny that's great news!" Hermione said a broad grin on her face. She gave Ginny's hand a squeeze.

"Yes, yes it is." Ginny said nodding and she couldn't help smiling too. "But you have to keep it quiet. You can't tell anyone, not even Ron. You're not even supposed to know. We were going to wait and tell everyone after we were sure everything was ok. But I had to tell them at the Harpies I wanted to take a break for a while and then it leaked out and yeah," She sighed. "You know how the rest of the story goes."

"Aw Gin I'm so happy for both of you. And I swear I won't say a word."

* * *

"So, Ron asked me about the article in the Prophet today."

"Knew he would. The one time my brother actually reads something and it has to be that!" Ginny said smiling, she was sat on the sofa her knees draped over Harrys, flicking through the latest copy of Witch Weekly.

"Yeah well I told him that it was a load of rubbish. That the Prophet obviously got it all wrong." Harry said running his fingers lightly up Ginnys leg.

"Really? I would have thought you'd have told him if he asked" Ginny said looking up at Harry.

"No we said we wouldn't tell, so I didn't tell." He replied. "Did you see Hermione today, Ron said she was going to come round and see you."

"Yes she did actually." Ginny said biting her lip.

"Did she ask you about the article? I mean if Ron read it, she's bound to have read it."

"Yes she did." Ginny said.

"And?"

"And nothing." Ginny said evasively.

"Gin." Harry said.

"Harry she was the one who brought me the test. She knew anyway. I've been avoiding telling her for weeks, she's been asking. The article just confirmed it. And well, she's Hermione, she can put two and two together better than anyone we know."

"True." Harry conceded. "She's not going to tell Ron is she?"

"No she's going to play dumb." Ginny replied with a smile on her lips.

"That'd be a first for Hermione." Harry said with a chuckle.

* * *

"Oh my Dears. I'm so glad that you could make it." Molly greeted them both as they apparated in the kitchen of The Burrow. Giving them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I know you're both ever so busy at the moment."

"Of course we were going to come Molly." Harry said taking off his jacket. "I never miss a chance to eat your cooking." He added with a smile.

"No he just wants someone else to cook for him." Ginny said placing her jacket in Harrys waiting hand. "He complains whenever I set foot in the kitchen."

"That's because you make such a mess Gin." Harry replied. "And I'm afraid of getting food poisoning." He added under his breath.

"I heard that Harry Potter." Ginny called to him as he left the room.

"You were supposed to." Harry said looking over his shoulder.

"Where's everyone else?" Harry asked returning to the kitchen.

"Arthur's in his shed and the others should be here any second now. You two are early." Molly said returning her attention to the saucepan laden stove. "I can't believe that I could get you all to come."

"Well Molly, you _are_ an excellent cook." Harry said walking over to her side as Ginny sat down at the table. "Now is there anything you'd like me to do to help?"

"You're so sweet dear" Molly said cupping on of his cheeks with her hand. "If you could set the table it would be a great help."

"Sure thing Molly." Harry grabbed the plates that were on the side and walked over to the table with them setting them down.

* * *

"That was great Molly." Harry said laying his knife and fork down on his plate.

"Yeah Mum truly scrumptious." George agreed from across the table.

"Thanks boys." Molly said her cheeks pink. "It's so nice to have you all together, though I must say it is getting rather crowded around the table, I'm not sure what we'd do if there was anyone else."

Harry glanced at Ginny for a moment a slight smile on his lips.

"Make them sit in the garden." Gerorge said under his breath with a glance at the wind that was howling through the trees outside.

Ginny took Harrys hand under the table.

"Speaking of extra seats at the table......" Harrys voice trailed off as everyone looked from him to Ginny.

"We're um glad you're all here," Ginny started, "'cause we have something to tell you all."

"That article in the Prophet was right wasn't it?" Ron said from across the table his fork halfway to his mouth.

"What article?" Charlie asked from the opposite end of the table.

"There was an article last week about Ginny taking a break from Quidditch because she's pregnant, but like I said to Fleur it must be rubbish, they can't have had anything to write about that day so went to the stock 'let's write about Harry Potter'. I mean," he turned to Ginny, "You would have told us something as big as that. Right?"

Ginny shifted uncomfortably.

"You're pregnant?!?" Molly cried.

"I- um- I-" Ginny mumbled as everyone watched her.

"Yeah, we're having a baby." Harry said a huge grin spreading across his face. "It's early stages, and we wanted to wait before telling everyone, but, with the article last week, we wanted you all to know the truth first."

There was a chorus of "Congratulations" around the table.

"Oh this is wonderful dears!" Molly had enveloped the two of them in a tight hug.

"So you were pregnant last week when I asked you about it?" Ron asked as Molly let them go.

"Yes but Ron we promised not to tell anyone. Surely you can understand that?" Harry said across the table to Ron a glint in his eyes.

"Hmph. Supposed to be best mates and he doesn't even tell me my sisters having his baby." Ron muttered to himself looking sullen, which was a stark contrast to the beaming smiles of everyone else around the table, even Hermione who has placed a placating hand on her fiances arm.

"Ron." She whispered to him.

"Sooo I take it that you won't want to be Godfather then." Harry said looking at Ron a smile on his face. He sighed. "Well I guess I'll just have to find someone else."

"Me? Godfather?" Ron asked immediately perking up. "Really?"

"Yes silly." Ginny said from beside Harry.

"Who else would we make Godfather?" Harry added.

"Wow! Congrats guys." Ron said beaming now like everyone else now.

**A/n: So that's that. Hope you all enjoyed, if you did you know what to do!**


End file.
